


Screw them, I love you

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Promstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caring Dave turns Angry, Caring Roxy turns Angry, Cheer-Up Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Music, Neck Kissing, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Self Confidence Issues, Upset Jane, Upset John, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jane go through difficult times where they both feel awful. Fortunately, Dave and Roxy are on hand to make them feel better.</p><p>Really hits home about how shitty highschool can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait, minor key?

Dave Strider was heading to the music rooms in Sburb Academy in an attempt to locate his boyfriend, John Egbert.

He and John had been dating for only a month or two, despite having crushes on one another for longer than either could remember, but Dave was loving every single day of it. John was so adorable it hurt plus those ridiculously blue eyes of his...no, come on Strider, remember your poker face.

It was evident John was in music room 1 as Dave could hear melodic piano music coming from there. It was one of John's signature pieces, Showtime, except it was currently being played slowly, with a melancholy feel and in a minor key-

Wait, minor key? That definitely wasn't right. If Dave's memory served him correctly, Showtime was always played in E flat major. So why was it currently in C minor? Oh, wait. Now the music had stopped entirely. 

Dave opened the door quietly and put his head around the door. John had closed the lid of the piano and was now leaning his arms on said instrument as he stared morosely at the sheet music. He was wearing his dark blue hoodie with the pale blue wind motif and the hood that resembled a windsock. The hood was currently pulled up over his messy black hair.

"Sup, Egderp?" Dave asked casually, entering and closing the door behind him.  
John started slightly, looking up at Dave as he sat down on the piano stool next to him.  
"Hey, chill man." Dave smiled, putting a hand on John's shoulder.

John smiled slightly for a moment then his smile fell and he looked away from Dave, his posture becoming small and submissive.

Dave frowned "What's wrong?"  
John just shook his head, still not looking at him.

As the author, I'm going to let Dave explain why this behaviour is unusual:  
1) Normally, John is incapable of shutting his mouth.  
2) Normally, there is never anything else apart from a large, buck-tooth grin on John's face.  
3) John is basically the exact opposite of how he is acting right now.

Dave sighed quietly, taking his bag off his shoulder and placing on hand back on John's shoulder and the other on John's cheek so his boyfriend was looking at him. John tried his best to suppress his flinch.

Wait.  
Flinch?

Definitely suspecting something was wrong now, Dave slowly drew his hand away from John's cheek. Peeking out from the edge of his hood was a thin red line surrounded by a purpley-blue smudge. Feeling a knot tie itself in his stomach, Dave gently pushed down John's hood. The line turned out to be a gash on John's cheek, the skin around it bruised significantly.

John felt Dave's hand clench on his shoulder as Dave growled quietly "Who did that."  
John tried to reply but he could only stammer just then.  
"I only saw you yesterday, you were fine then. Who did that to you? Tell me!" Dave hissed.  
John shuddered but finally gasped out "A couple of guys from the football team! I was walking home after our date yesterday and they ambushed me one of them had a shard of glass, the other one held me while the first guy beat me u-up..." John ended up buying his face in Dave's neck, barely holding back tears.  
Dave put his arms around his boyfriend despite the fact that quiet rage was burning inside him.

Someone had hurt John. Someone thought that had the RIGHT to so much as lay a single FINGER on HIS BOYFRIEND! Who would do that?! Why-

"Was there a reason. Or was it purely because they have their heads so far up their asses that not even the best surgeon in the state could save them." Dave asked coldly.  
"...They had an issue with me being gay." mumbled John.  
Oh that was IT!! "I'm going to kill them. I swear to fucking God I will murder them and they will never find the bodies!!!" Dave yelled, detaching himself from John and getting to his feet.

Someone attacked John. With glass. Two against one. Because he was GAY. Those fuckers were going to pay. In blood. 

John scrambled to his feet and grabbed Dave's wrist just as he reached the door.

"John. Let me go." Dave to him, a little harshly.  
"No. Dave, don't do this, please." John begged.  
"Give me one good reason." Dave replied.  
"Because I got those asshats expelled. My dad and I talked to the principal this morning and those fuckers' reign of terror is over." John said, slightly proudly.

Dave was speechless for a second before he and John both burst out laughing. When Dave could finally speak again, it was interrupted by Dave having to interrupt himself with fits of laughter.

"So...so let me get this straight. You, John Egderp Egbert, got two of the biggest fuckasses in the school expelled?" Dave grinned.  
"By telling the truth and having a little bit of courage" nodded John, smiling.  
Dave's expression sobered "Then...why the sad music just now?"  
John went quiet again before muttering "I'm just...scared. In case this happens again...and...God, it's so stupid" he dismissed.  
"What?" Dave asked gently.  
"...Would you really want to date a guy who got his ass continually kicked?" 

John only heard Dave's bag landing on the floor before he was shoved against the wall of the music room, Dave kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling at John's neck. John whined, muffling the noise in the sleeve of his hoodie. Dave pulled away, leaving John breathing heavily.

"Baby, you sound like you're gonna have an asthma attack" Dave murmured.  
"Keep doing that to my neck...and I just might" huffed John, blushing lightly.  
Dave chuckled, pressing a kiss to John's nose "I wouldn't want that...but listen. I don't care what anyone thinks about our relationship. But I wanna know that you're happy with...us."  
John smiled warmly "I wouldn't change or swap this for anything. I swear."  
Dave smiled slightly "Me neither. Plus if any of those bastards have a problem with you, they gotta go through me. Because all of those homophobic asshats? Screw them, I love you."  
"I love you too" whispered John, softly pressing his lips to Dave's.

Dave kissed back, threading his hands through John's hair. Soon, John's lips parted to allow Dave's tongue access and the kiss became more heated. Both their hoodies were unzipped and Dave's hands were wandering under John's t-shirt when the bell rang for third lesson.

Much to the indignation and heated cursing of the two boys.

"Feel better at least?" asked Dave as they parted and hoodies were zipped up.  
"Better? Dave, thanks to that makeout session I'm going be on a natural high for the rest of the day" John replied, grinning.  
Dave just tilted his shades and winked "What can I say? Us Striders are magic"  
"Dave?" asked John, just as they were about to leave.  
"What is it, baby?" asked Dave, looking back at him  
"Would...would you consider going to Prom with me?" John mumbled.  
"Holy fuck yes. Do you even need to ask?" smiled Dave.  
"Apparently." laughed John.

They left hand in hand and got as far as turning the corner when they were ambushed by their friend, Jade Harley who was wearing a knowing smirk on her lips.

"So I hope the makeout session was worth me not being able to practice my bass guitar." she said brightly.  
John went bright red all the way to his ears while Dave just shrugged. Eventually John had to split with them to go to chemistry while Jade and Dave headed to English.

"So, princess, you ask Pyrope out yet?"  
"Oh shut up."  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"Congratulations, Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Pillow talk.

Jane Crocker had built a blanket fort. She'd hung a washing line across her room, draping a bedsheet over it to create a canopy. She'd removed her mattress, duvet and pillows from her bed and propped her mattress between her desk and her bed creating a large rectangular area where she laid out her duvet and pillows.

What was the only thing missing from this perfect pillow palace? Cupcakes made by yours truly.

Or...perhaps not. Perhaps those girls on the cheerleader squad were right...

Ok, the verbal abuse may have taken it a little far. Stealing the ring Roxy gave her when they started dating was certainly crossing a line.  
Telling her no one would ever love the chubby little mess that was her definitely shattered her self esteem.

And that was how Jane ended up hiding in her pillow fort, curled up as small as possible and cuddled up under her comforter, face buried in her pillow. She'd already gotten through half a box of tissues from breaking down.

Perhaps she would just die from dehydration. Maybe that would be so bad. It's not like anyone would miss her.

Her door opened and Roxy Lalonde entered, backpack on her shoulder.

"Wow, Janey! Nice fort. Alrighty, let's kick off girls' night shall we? I have nail polish, makeup, cookies, cake and enough candy to give a class of kindergarten kids a sugar rush for three hours"

That's when blonde girl heard the stifled sobbing. She dumped her bag by the door, removed her shoes then closed the door behind her, crawling over to the entrance of the fort.

"Babe? Can I come in?" she whispered gently.  
"...Yes please" Jane mumbled.

Roxy opened the blanket flap and crawled inside the fort. She tucked herself next to the fluffy comforter mess that was her girlfriend. 

"C'mon beautiful, wanna see your pretty face" Roxy said softly, lifting the comforter away from Jane's face.

Jane's face was blotchy, her face smudged with tear streaks. Her hair was a messy and her glasses were askew.

"Oh sweetie...." sighed Roxy, hugging her girlfriend tightly "What's the matter?" she asked, petting Jane's hair.  
"I'm a fat, unlovable mess!" sobbed Jane into Roxy's chest.  
Roxy frowned "No you're not. What the fuck's brought this on?"  
Jane mumbled something incoherent.  
"What was that, gorgeous?" whispered Roxy.  
"...A few girls from the cheerleader squad called me a fat bitch that no one would be seen dead with in a million years." Jane repeated.

Roxy sat up immediately, her attitude flipping like a coin. "I'm sorry. What?!" she snarled.  
Jane sat up too, recoiling. But Roxy was in full rant-mode.  
"Those fake, slutty bitches think they have a damn thing to say to you?! Just because you have a curvaceous figure that is to fucking die for compared to their near-anorexic bags of skins and bone, and you have a person who loves every single aspect of you because it's you and they have to put up with playing whore for every dick on the football team, they feel so threatened that they have to damage your self-confindence?!"  
"...They stole the ring you gave me as well." mumbled Jane.  
"Those CUNTS! Right. Forget girls' night. Roxy's going on a murder mission." Roxy left the fort.

Jane was crying now, and she grabbed Roxy's wrist before she got to the door.  
"Roxy, please...don't go. I need you...Just...come back to the fort and snuggle me. We're still doing girls' night...I'm sorry." she pleaded hoarsely.  
Roxy frowned again, looking back at Jane "The hell are you sorry for?"  
"...I lost the ring you gave me."  
"Oh babe...I don't care about that" Roxy hugged Jane tightly.  
"I do...I love that ring." mumbled Jane.  
"Aww, don't worry about it. I can get it back easy." Roxy grinned.  
"...Take Dirk, video it and send it to me ok?" Jane laughed weakly.  
"You got it, sweetheart. Now, how about girls' night?"  
~

"There, say 'ooh lala madame!' because that is one hell of a French manicure" smiled Roxy, capping the nail polish and admiring her work on Jane's nails.  
"...Maybe it wouldn’t kill me to lose a little weight." mused Jane.  
"Janey? Look at me." said Roxy calmly.  
"What?- hm!" gasped Jane as Roxy kissed her passionately.

The makeout quickly became open mouthed and desperate. Jane ended up on her back underneath Roxy.

Roxy eventually pulled away, both of them panting heavily.  
"Was there...a reason...for that?" breathed Jane.  
"Yes. You are drop-dead gorgeous and absolutely perfect. You do not need to change anything about yourself and it would break my heart if you did. As for all those slags that our school calls cheerleaders? Screw them, I love you. And...I'd love it if you would flaunt your beautiful self as we slow dance at Prom, not giving a fuck what anyone else thinks."  
Jane's eyes widened "You're...asking me to Prom?"  
Roxy nodded "Yup."

Jane wrapped her arms around Roxy's neck and tugged Roxy back down into another passionate kiss.  
"I love you so so so much" she breathed against her lips.  
"I love you more" Roxy replied softly.  
There was a heartbeat's pause "I love you most." they said together.

The making out resumed with even more vigor. At one point, Roxy ran her hand along Jane's calf.

"Black lacey stockings, Janey?" she smirked "Hm...naughty girl much."  
"You gonna punish me?" Jane breathed in her ear.  
"...Well now I am. For that dirty mouth of yours" muttered Roxy, attacking Jane's neck.  
~

The following Monday, Jane's phone pinged. It was a message from Roxy and there was an attachment.

The next five minutes had Jane's sides almost splitting from laughter as she watched Roxy kick the asses of six cheerleaders without batting an eyelid. Apart from when she winked at the camera that Dirk was holding, even as the image shook from Dirk attempting to restrain his silent laughter.


End file.
